The Grand Estate
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: Chapter 14: The board of directors announce the new CEO. Nancy makes a life changing decision. Vita's backup plan begins. Lady sabotages Jeffrey's future.
1. Chapter 1

My first story in what feels like forever! I chose The Sims because its been one of my favorite games since the original. My story takes place during The Sims 3 timeline so young Mortimer and Bella. It's mainly focused on the power struggle between the Landgraab and Alto families. I am also trying to add a lot of the other characters from Sunset Valley. I really hope everyone enjoys the storyline! If anyone has any suggestions or any characters they want to see, tell me and I will try to find a place for them! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thank-you!

The Grand Estate - Chapter One

As the sun sets over Sunset Valley the residents of this small suburban town flocked to Goth Manor for an event of a lifetime. Gunther Goth accompanied by his prudish, mousy, wife Cornelia hosted this event. On one side of the room Nancy Landgraab sipped wine and conversed with her doctor husband. On the other side Nick Alto and his wife Vita Alto.

Vita held a glass of wine taking a sip here and there, trying to resist.

Nick was just about to make his move to Mr. Goth and secure his promotion as CEO and finally crush his rival family the Landgraab's and his nemesis Nancy.

"Mr. Goth" Nick greeted.

"I'm happy you could make it" Gunther says. Cornelia nods while burying her face in her wineglass.

Nick stays quiet trying to pry information out of Gunther.

"You're wondering about the announcement?" Gunther starts.

"Of course" he replies.

* * *

"I hear that he's almost a lock in" Morgana Wolff says to Vita by the bar.

"Is that so?" she says looking over the variety of drinks.

"Gunther supposedly had a meeting with the board members. I'm sure he put in a good word" she says ignorantly.

"That couldn't hurt" she says not paying much attention.

"You're not at all worried?"

"Even if things don't work out… they will, eventually" she says picking up another drink. "Have a good night, Morgana" she says walking away.

"Well, don't drink to much, Vita. I'm sure it's a night to remember" she calls after her.

* * *

"How long is this night going to last?" Geoffrey asks his wife Nancy.

"Geoffrey, stop it. We have to be here so just suck it up."

Everyone knew Nancy wore the pants (as they say) in the family. Geoffrey become much more of a pushover after marrying Nancy.

A disgruntled Geoffrey walked into the Goth's foyer. Hot-tempered Nancy followed.

"Geoffrey, what are you doing? We need to be presented as a couple. Gunther's just not going to sign the company off to some single mother."

"This is all about you. You don't even care about..."

Nancy cuts him off, shushing him with her finger.

"They're making the announcement" she says walking into the living room. "Come on honey" she says plastering a smile on her face.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Vita asks Nick.

"Not good actually."

"Gunther is a… tyrant" Vita alleges.

"I'm sure that wife of his has something to do with this" Nick suggests.

"We have bigger things to worry about. Morgana has been running her mouth."

"We'll have to take care of her" Nick says.

"Oh, they're making the announcement" Vita says as they creep closer in the living room.

* * *

As all the attendees closed in, Gunther started his speech.

"My wife and I are so pleased that all of you could attend. As you know Llama Maja has been going through some crucial times and my position as CEO has been questioned along with the rumors circulating around my wife and myself."

"I have to leave" Geoffrey whispers to Nancy.

"Hold on one second" she says raising her hand not even bothering to turn to him. He leaves.

"As most of you have heard the board of directors summoned me and we had a very long… discussion of the future of Llama Maja and I am proud and relieved to announce that my retirement has been postponed until certain matters have been resolved."

The attendees start whispering and gossiping as Gunther continues to speak.

"Were going to have to do something" Vita tells Nick.

They look over and Morgana is staring at them. She smirks and raises her glass to them.

"Honey, you're right about that" Nick replies.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed. The story will definitely pick up and more characters will be brought in to the mix. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed/favorite/altered! Thank-you all so much. I also want to apologize for the long wait. I usually update in a timely fashion. I will work harder to get the chapters out in a more reasonable time.

The Grand Estate - Chapter Two

As the announcement party dispersed the cloudy sky opened and rain fell upon Sunset Valley. Nancy Landgraab and the Alto's, unfortunately, got caught in the torrential downpour. Nancy sped down the road to her home on the outskirts of Sunset Valley.

Nancy drives into the driveway of the Landgraab Estate. She sits in her car, emotionless, staring out at the rain puddles on her lawn.

She hears a noise across the yard snapping her out of her trance. She turns in her seat and notices Nick and Vita Alto walking up the path to their house. Nancy grabs an umbrella from the backseat and exits her car.

* * *

"Damnit! Half my years down the drain!" Nancy shouts as she enters her house.

"Quiet down. I finally got Malcolm to get to…" Geoffrey starts to say as he comes down the stairs.

"Don't you tell me to quiet down! My entire life and career has been wasted on…" She stops herself. "I cannot believe Gunther."

"I understand honey…" Geoffrey says trying to calm his wife down.

"No, you really don't! You go and do your own thing and just think, oh, Nancy will take care of everything. Wake up Geoffrey. Nancy can't take care of everything."

"How much have you had to drink?"

Nancy stares at him shocked. "How can you throw that at me?" She starts to walk up the stairs.

"All I meant was…"

"Stop talking Geoffrey…"

They both stop in their tracks. Nancy at the top of the stairs with her back towards Geoffrey at the base.

"If you stopped talking we might have been able to save this marriage" she says.

"You don't mean that…"

"Goodnight Geoffrey" she says walking into her bedroom.

* * *

The Next Morning:

The rain has stopped. The sun rises over the mountain tops and brightens Sunset Valley's stunning resources.

Early in the morning Nick Alto and an unbalanced Nancy Landgraab leave for the Business Towers where they both take on operations as Vice President of corresponding companies owned by Llama Maja CEO Gunther Goth.

They, coincidentally, ended up on the elevator together. Nick holding a briefcase and Nancy clutching her purse with pursed lips and dark sunglasses. The elevator door opens and two people stand. One facing Nancy and one facing Nick, their assistants. They exit the elevator in opposite directions as their assistants follow behind.

* * *

Nancy sits at her desk signing certain documents and reading over different contracts. Last night pops into her head and she remembers seeing Morgana chatting with Vita Alto. She asks her assistant to call her husband, Thornton, to her office.

* * *

Awhile Later:

"You wanted to see me?" he asks walking into Nancy's office.

"Yes. Please sit down" she says walking over to the couch and chairs placed in the middle of the room.

"What did you…"

"Your wife is quite the social butterfly, isn't she?"

"She… gets around I guess you can say."

"Hmm… what's your relationship with Nick Alto?"

"I don't really have any… relationship with him" he responds.

"I understand that you have pretty deep connections.."

"Connections?" he asks questionably.

"Hmm… Yes. You know people in high places in…"

"What are you asking?" Thornton blurts out.

"I need you to find out any and all information about Nick and Vita Alto. You can do that, can't you?"

"I don't really feel comfortable…"

"I didn't ask if you felt comfortable" she answers with a stern face.

"I politely turn down your offer" he says.

She laughs. "It wasn't an opportunity. It was a request" she tells him.

"Yes ma'am" he responds hesitantly, knowing the type of power Nancy has, before leaving the office.

* * *

Nick Alto sits in his office. He sits in his chair looking out on Sunset Valley as he vows to be the ruler of this quaint little town. He knows he needs to knock Nancy out of this competition. First, however, he needs to take care of Morgana Wolff. He picks up the phone and makes a call to the local police department.

* * *

That Afternoon:

Geoffrey makes the rounds at the hospital. The only place he really feels that he has any power and control, something that is obsolete at his own home. He is signing some release forms when he notices a young blonde woman walking out of a patient's room. She has shoulder length blonde hair and thick black rimmed glasses.

"Who's that? Geoffrey asks the nurse at reception.

The nurse looks at a clipboard flipping papers over. "Her name is Jamie Jolina. A recent graduate of Sim State University. She graduated the top of her class. She's new in town."

"Hmm… send her to my office" he requests.

* * *

That Evening:

"Sir, Hank Goddard is here to see you" Nick's assistant informs him.

"Send him in."

"Sir…" Hank says walking into the office.

"Mr. Goddard you live on the beach property, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know of Morgana Wolff?"

"Yes. She has attended many of my parties."

Nick laughs. "Yes, I heard you and your…" He leans over looking at a paper on his desk. "You and your fiancé have many wild nights at your beach front property."

"You can say that" he says with a smirk.

"Can you keep an eye on Morgana and her husband and tell me if you notice anything suspicious about…"

"Sir. I am sorry. I have taken a vow to…"

"Mr. Goddard you have to understand my position. I am a close friend of the police chief. I know you're just a traffic cop but you have talent and goals, I'm sure. It would be a shame if anything happened to your promising career or worse that beautiful fiancé of yours."

Hank stands shocked as several thoughts run through his head. He finally caves.

"What do you need from me?" he asks regrettably.

* * *

"You asked for me?" Jamie Jolina says after knocking on Geoffrey's door.

"Yes, come in, come in."

"What did you need from me?" she asks with a smile.

"I was just going over your transcript" he tells her. "You're very bright. Very impressive" he continued.

"Thank-you sir" she says modestly.

"I want to specifically appoint you to a few cases of mine. I think your talent would be a great addition to our team."

"Really? Thank-you so much. I would really love the opportunity."

He smiles at her and then calls his assistant to get the proper paper work set up.

* * *

The sun was setting on Sunset Valley and the corporate suits along with the political figures were heading home for the day.

Nancy Landgraab arrived home and much to her surprise the house was empty except for her son Malcolm who she hardly spent anytime with.

"Geoffrey?" she calls walking through the house. She calls his cell phone and she gets connected to voicemail.

* * *

For the first time in years Geoffrey stayed late at the hospital to go over theories with his team and to help out the newcomers. It was getting late and they decided to regroup tomorrow. As they left the building the employees (and Geoffrey) turned their cell phones back on.

"Do you need a ride home?" Geoffrey asked Jamie.

"Oh, I can just take the subway" she replies.

"I can't allow that. Even in this town the subway can be dangerous."

"I guess you can drive me, as long as its no imposition."

"Of course not."

* * *

That Night:

"Hello" Nick Alto answers his phone.

"It's Hank… Goddard" the voice says. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

"It's no problem at all… Did anything happen?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling about. I was poking around for information on Mrs. Wolff and found a report on Mr. Wolff that earlier today he pulled out of some recent events and got plane tickets out of town for tomorrow."

"Is that so? Keep an eye out. If you keep it up like this you might be police chief sooner than you'd think."

* * *

Geoffrey pulls up in front of Jamie's home.

"This is it" she says. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome" he says smiling at her.

You can hear crickets in the background. The night is so silent. The lamppost shines a dim light on the car. Geoffrey leans in. Jamie closes her eyes and tilts her head towards Geoffrey. A strand of her hair falls against Geoffrey. Their lips almost touch when Geoffrey's phone starts to ring. They both pullback.

"I'm sorry" Jamie says.

"It's okay" he insists.

"I really should get going. Thank-you for the drive" she says getting out of the car."

Geoffrey stares as she disappears off. The phone continues to ring.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope you all anticipate the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally here! Chapter three! I hope everyone enjoys

The Grand Estate - Chapter Three

Bridgeport… the city of lights and fame and fortune. Celebrities and the night life. Thornton Wolff looked at the bright lights and skyscrapers as his plane arrived in the spacious city. The business man turned spy for the weekend stayed at a hotel near the film studio but had no plans of interacting with that "type" of person. His reason for being in the town dug much deeper than to schmooze the people of the rich and famous.

* * *

Nancy Landgraab stands next to the counter sipping coffee reading the newspaper. Geoffrey walks into the room. He notices his wife and tries to be as silent as possible. Nancy still hears her husband and decides to continue to ignore him especially after her repeated missed calls to him the night before.

"Nancy…" Geoffrey finally blurts out.

"I've got to get going" Nancy immediately says walking out of the room.

* * *

"Sir, I heard Mr. Goth was looking for Mrs. Landgraab about some important paper work."

"Where is she?"

"She hasn't come in yet, sir."

"I will have to pay Gunther a visit then. Good work" Nick says before leaving his office.

* * *

Nancy walks into the Business Towers… late. She enters the elevator. She taps her foot as it raises to the top floor. As it approaches the floor she takes off her sunglasses and walks out of the enclosed moving box. She quickly walks to Gunther Goth's office.

"Good job, Mr. Alto. You'll be making CEO anytime now" Gunther tells Nick as Nancy walks into the office.

"Excuse me?" she says barging in. "Sir, I thought you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Nancy. I did about some documents about the amusement park but Nick was available and he offered to take over. You don't mind, do you?"

She stares at Nick and then at Gunther and then back at Nick.

"Of course not" she says regrettably.

* * *

"How can he give him the amusement park?" Nancy shouts in her office. Her assistant stands by listening. "That was my hard work. That was my lead in to CEO and he just hands it off. I will have to find a way to fix this…"

* * *

Later on at the Hospital:

"So do the tests and then we'll see what the report says" Geoffrey says to his colleagues as they leave the room. Jamie stays behind.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ah, Jamie. You're probably right, we should talk."

"About last night…"

"Look, I'm your boss and you're my employee. It was a long day. It never happened."

"Really? Thank-you so much. I just don't want things to be weird" she says.

"They won't be…"

"Good, then… I'll be getting back to work" she says smiling before leaving the office.

* * *

"Bravo!" Nancy says clapping as Nick walks into his office. She is sitting in his chair with her legs propped on top of his desk.

"Nancy, what ever do you mean?"

"You played that really well" she says getting up. "Trying to get one up on me and be on his good side."

"Nancy, I'm sorry that you feel I'm against you in some way" he says sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me, Nick! You will not get away with this" she says storming out of his office.

"Have a good day Nance" he shouts after her, smirking.

* * *

That Night:

Thornton hit's the town to get information from the locals about Bert Alto, Nick Alto's brother who mysteriously disappeared several years ago. Word had it he was staying in Bridgeport for some time before falling off the map completely.

Thornton finally has some luck as he stumbles upon Lala Angelista. He buys her a drink and they start talking. He finally asks about Bert.

"So, I heard you knew Bert Alto? That's crazy after what he did" he says.

"Umm, yea" she says running her hands through her hair. "Look, its been really great talking with you but I have to get going" she says getting up.

"Wait up a sec" he calls after her as she walks out of the bar. He pays the bill and rushes outside.

"Hey!" he shouts after her.

"What do you want?" she asks turning around.

"I really need to know about him…"

"Why, did he screw you over too?"

"Not exactly" he replies.

"Then why?"

"Personal reasons…" he says. She stares at him. "Please…"

"Look, I haven't seen the guy in like seven or eight years. He was my accountant and was helping me get my career off the ground. He was handling all my finances. One day he was gone and my bank accounts were empty. If it wasn't for my daughter…"

"Do you remember anything else?" he asks cutting her off.

"That was the extent of our relationship…"

"Thanks anyway. Thanks for talking to me" he says turning around.

A few seconds later.

"Hey! I actually do remember something" she says running towards him down the block.

"He was always hanging around with this girl. I think they had something going on."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yea, it's just a few houses down from me. I'll give you the address" she says taking out a piece of paper from her handbag.

* * *

The Next Day:

Thornton Wolff knocks on the door of the woman who is suppose to know Bert Alto.

"Hello" she says opening the door.

"Hi, my name is Thornton Wolff. I'm doing some research and I was wondering if you know a Bert Alto?"

"Bert Alto?" she replies, obviously a little shaken up. "No, I have no idea who that is."

"Are you sure?" he pressures.

"I really have no idea. Please excuse me…" she says closing the door. Thornton extends his arm stopping the door.

"I'm sure you know this man, I don't think I'm mistaken" he says.

"What are you looking for?"

"Where is he?"

"I really don't know. I loved him but that was over seven years ago."

"Mommy" a child, around seven, comes running up to the woman. The child looks at Thornton.

"Go in and play, I'll be done soon" she says.

"You said around seven years ago?" he asks. "How old is he?"

"Look, Bert just left up one day and split. Last I heard he was in Hidden Springs. I have a kid and a life I couldn't exactly go around searching for him regardless of how many times I jumped in the car to do so."

"Hidden Springs? Thanks" he says walking away.

"Tell him he owes me child support" she shouts after him.

* * *

"It's so nice for you to have me over" Nick says to Gunther and the ever silent Cornelia.

"It's great you could come. Get some drinks" Gunther says to his wife.

"I think your time has finally come Mr. Alto. CEO of Llama Maja."

"It's good you finally see that sir" he says jokingly.

Gunther laughs. "I like you. Of course this is down the line. There are many matters I have to tend too and things to sort out before we instate a new CEO of my group."

"Of course" Nick replies getting frustrated.

"Please excuse me" Gunther says walking over to his wife in the next room.

Nick looks out the window and watches Mortimer and Bella playing in the yard. His cell phone rings.

"Hello. Yes I'm here now. We're close but not close enough. He wants to wait. Don't worry I'm sure his resignation will be happening much faster than he expected" he says smirking.

* * *

"Hello" Nancy says answering her phone.

"All your problems are going to be solved" Thornton tells her.

"You found him?" she asks.

"Not yet. But I'm heading to Hidden Springs. There we'll find answers. I'll call you back in a few hours" he informs her before hanging up.

Nancy smirks as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have a lot of things working up for the characters and I will be adding more and more characters from the game into the story as it progresses! Please enjoy! Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

The Grand Estate - Chapter Four

"Thank-you for having us" Nick says to Jeffrey Cook and his wife Lady. Jeffrey quickly became the Mayor of Bridgeport. His success is being questioned by many and is rumored to be corrupt.

"Yes, it was a delightful evening" Vita adds.

"It was nothing" Lady responds to the family.

Holly Alto sits at the last chair of the table. Jeffrey walks over to her. Her parents start to converse with Lady.

"You didn't want to come tonight?" Jeffrey asks the teenager.

"Oh, no. It's not like that."

"You know I have a daughter around your age. She is actually upstairs in her room right now."

"Oh…"

"You're very pretty you know that?" he asks making her uncomfortable.

"Thank-you" she says shifting her body.

"Oh, Jeffrey, come here for a second will you" Lady calls.

He sighs throwing his hands down. His hand falls against Holly's leg.

"See you around" he says rubbing his hand up her leg as he walks away.

* * *

Later That Evening:

"See you around" Vita says wrapping herself up in her shawl as they leave the Cook household.

They enter their car. A chauffeur drives them.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something" Holly says.

"What is it?" he says in a annoyed manner.

"… It's about Jeffrey" she responds hesitantly.

"You better watch yourself around him" Vita interrupts.

"Excuse me?" Holly asks shocked.

"You're a young adult as of tomorrow. Jeffrey and Lady are having some… personal issues. Your father and I are looking for an heir. You might actually come in handy to us" Vita says arrogantly.

"Are you serious?" Holly says raising her voice.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? We are your parents and we will tell you what you need to do and where and who! Understand young lady!"

Holly looks down not making a sound.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Thornton has been watching Bert Alto for days. Bert doesn't go out much, or for that matter doesn't do anything at all except go back and fourth to the bank and always to the same employee. Thornton makes his move.

"Can I help you?" the employee asks.

"Yea, actually, do you know Bert Alto?" Thornton asks.

The woman pauses. "No" she says cautiously.

"I'm not a cop" he says.

"That's what they all say."

"I need to know about…"

"I told you I don't know him!"

"Maybe a little persuasion" he says.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Money…"

"How much?" she asks.

Thornton and the woman make a deal. At the end of the deal Thornton received a stack of files regarding Bert and his illegal activities.

* * *

Later That Day:

Jamie walks out of the bathroom drying her hands and almost immediately clashes with Geoffrey.

"I'm sorry" she says almost bumping into him.

"It's alright" he says grabbing her gently by the shoulders.

"How's everything going?" he asks.

"Pretty good. The tests were all completed and I just started too…"

"I didn't mean with work…"

"Oh… Geoffrey look…"

"I'm sorry. I know we already went through this…" he starts to say.

"Yea, we did" she butts in.

"Are you good?" he says.

"I think we should keep work at work and personal lives out of our… situation, if that's okay?" she suggests.

"Yea, sure, sure" he says feeling shot down.

* * *

"I'm on my way back to Sunset Valley" Thornton says.

"Did you find anything out?" Nancy asks.

"Of course I did. I think you'll be shocked by this" he replies.

"When you get in come see me, immediately" she informs him.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

That Evening:

"You've been showing a good face" Jeffrey says to Lady.

Lady pays almost no attention holding hangers of new clothing up to her body trying to find the perfect dress.

"Our deal is almost up" he tells her.

She still pays no mind to him.

"I'm signing to divorce papers" he says.

"Honey, no!" she says turning around. Divorce means she'll be out and with practically no money.

"We had a deal that you would give me an heir and…"

"When we first met you weren't anything" she argues.

"You sure have a way of sweet talking" he says.

"What about Elspeth?" she asks.

"I wouldn't leave her anything!" he shouts. "You were suppose to give me a son! You couldn't even do that right!"

"It's not my fault that…"

"Its not your fault? How much time has gone by? You've been wasting my time and money and I don't enough of either to waste anymore" he says walking out of the room.

"Honey…" she whines as he leaves. She figures he'll cool off and return the next morning.

* * *

Early Morning:

"Mrs. Landgraab asked me to come by" Thornton says to the housekeeper.

"It's okay. I need to talk to him" she says coming down the stairs in her robe. "Lets go into my office" she tells him.

They sit at Nancy's desk going over the paperwork he was given.

"How'd you get this?" she asks.

"Money."

"That was your maser plan?"

"It worked didn't it? … You might owe her some money though" he jokes. Nancy looks back down at the paperwork.

"What is this account?" she asks pointing at some numbers.

"That's the main thing I wanted to show you" he says. "Bert never puts anything into that account. He withdraws quite a lot though."

"Where does the money come from?"

"It all traces back to us" he reveals.

"Don't tell me…"

"Him and his brother have still been in contact and transferring funds."

"Nick is laundering money to his criminal brother. Ha" Nancy laughs. "This is unbelievable" she continues. "You can go now and don't think I will forget about this. You did good" she says.

* * *

That Morning:

Lady Cook walks out of her house to dozens of reporters and paparazzi.

"What is going on? Get off my property!" she shouts covering her eyes from the flashing lights. She looks down and notices the newspaper with the headline "Cook Family Heading For Divorce."

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed. I just looked through almost all of Bridgeport and are taking a lot of people from the town and incorporating them into my story. This is still about the Alto and Landgraab families but the families of Bridgeport will play a major role regarding them.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the new chapter!

The Grand Estate - Chapter Five

"Those vultures are still out there" Lady says looking out the window.

"What are you planning on doing?" Cressida Wells, Lady's personal live-in cosmetic surgeon, asks.

"I'm going to get them back. All of them for exploiting me and my family like this! Especially Jeffrey for allowing this. He won't get away with this!" Lady swears.

* * *

"He announced their divorce" Vita says to Nick referring to Jeffrey and Lady Cook.

"Yes. We should set up a meeting with him and discuss our… future plans" Nick replies.

"Yes. We should" Vita says. "Holly is officially a young lady today. Jeffrey is already on board so with a little persuasion we can have a nice white wedding on out hands" she adds.

"We should get on top of that then, shouldn't we?"

Vita smirks in agreement at her broad husband.

* * *

Caroline Custard had been looking into the Cook family for some time. The local journalist in Bridgeport with hopes of making it big. She has been hell-bent on bringing down the Cook family for some time due to their corrupt ways. With their divorce Caroline sees an opportunity to finally get enough dirt on the family.

"Hello" Lady says answering her phone.

"I was wondering if…" Caroline starts.

"If this is another reporter I already released a statement! Please leave me and my family…"

"No, it's nothing like that" Caroline insists.

"What was your name again?"

"Caroline… Caroline Custard…"

"Oh… yes, Miss. Custard. I remember you. The reporter, isn't it? Who tried bringing down my family and ruin our lives with your lies and…"

"Mrs. Cook please let me explain. I'm sure after the shock that Jeffrey surprised you with this morning you could use some revenge against the man you devoted your best years too, am I correct?"

Lady groans before replying. "Go on" she says.

"I have been trying to expose your husband for the longest time as you already expressed. I know he is corrupt. I just need the evidence that I'm sure you can provide me with. You would be compensated for your generous… donation" she says.

"Hmm… Miss. Custard, is it? Make an appointment with my assistant. Then I will see if there is anything I can do for you. Goodbye" she says promptly, hanging up the phone.

* * *

The Next Day:

"I've called you both in because you both are next in line as my successor. You both have huge responsibilities in this company and I hope you share my views and managerial decisions. As I have already expressed my retirement has been postponed. In this remaining time I will mold you both to be the next CEO" Gunther informs both Nick and Nancy.

Nancy nodded and agreed with Gunther. She knew his speech of molding the next CEO meant nothing in regards to her. She knew Gunther already made his decision to choose Nick as the leader of the company. However, what neither of them knew was that Nancy had hard evidence on Mr. Nick Alto and his corrupt ways. She just had to wait for the right time to expose it.

* * *

"Thanks" Jamie says kissing Christopher Steel on the cheek as she gets out of his car. She walks into the hospital. Geoffrey happens to be on the corner and happens to notice his crush. He rushes into the hospital.

"Jamie, hi" he calls out awkwardly.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Landgraab" she says.

"I just saw you come in" he says.

"Yea, I had a friend drive me" she replies.

"Anything serious?" he blurts out.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"Oh sorry. Nothing. You want to get drinks with me and…"

"I'm sorry but I think it's best we keep out distance" she starts walking away. "I'll see you around" she says walking to the elevators.

"See you around" he says feeling shot down yet again.

* * *

That Night:

Geoffrey sits in his office. He calls home to inform Nancy he is running late. The housekeeper answers the phone.

"Sorry, Mr. Landgraab she isn't home yet" she reveals.

"Oh… Is she…"

"She is at work. She told me she had some important work to tend to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, sir. She didn't specify she just gave me instructions for Malcolm. I'm sorry, sir."

"It's… okay, goodbye" he says hanging up. "I can't believe this" he says to himself.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Sir, we got some information that your soon to be ex-wife is meeting with a reporter, a Miss. Custard" Jeffrey Cook's assistant tells him.

"She's selling me out. Unbelievable. Call in Miss. Sun" he orders.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Later That Day:

Geoffrey calls up the Business Towers.

"I was trying to get in contact with Mrs. Landgraab" he says.

"Sorry Mr. Landgraab. She is in meetings all day" the secretary says. "I could…"

"It's okay. I'll… Okay…" he says hanging up the phone.

* * *

That Evening:

"Miss. Sun I have a request for you" Jeffrey says.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor" the police office, Li-Anne Sun, replies.

"There is this reporter… journalist, Caroline Custard. She is making some noise and I need you to… quiet her down. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir" she says bowing before leaving his office.

* * *

Nick visit's the Goth household.

"Hello Cornelia" he says.

"Gunther isn't home yet. Come back later" she says.

"No, no. I'm not here for him. I'm here for you, actually" he says surprising her.

A Few Minutes Later:

"Why should I help you?" she asks after Nick asks her to convince Gunther into retiring sooner rather than later.

"I understand that you and Gunther aren't on the best terms… physically. I know some very eligible bachelors and I can arrange a bank account and a room for you under a pseudonym."

"Intriguing, Mr. Alto. Very intriguing…"

* * *

As night falls on Sunset Valley Nick sits before Cornelia going over details of their deal.

Jeffrey Cook sits in his office awaiting word from his police officer friend, Li-Anne Sun.

Nancy sits in her office sorting all her paper work to make sure she is ready for the takedown of her nemesis Nick Alto.

Geoffrey Landgraab sits in his office looking over numerous files of past patients. Some high profile patients. He contemplates his decision for several minutes before making up his mind. He picks up the phone.

"Yes, hello. This is Mr. Landgraab. I understand that you can do some digging for me? Yes, that sounds good. Her name is Jamie Jolina. Find out everything you can."

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! A lot of juicy things are coming up for the residents of Sunset Valley and Bridgeport. Thank-you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay before this chapter, but believe me it was worth it! Just to catch everyone up. At the end of chapter five Nick Alto made a deal with Cornelia Goth to help push Gunther Goth into retiring, Jeffrey Cook hired someone to stop Caroline Custard from interviewing his wife, and Geoffrey Landgraab hired someone to look into his crush Jamie Jolina. Also in chapter four it is mentioned about Nick and Vita wanting Holly to marry Jeffrey Cook. Now that everyone is up-to-date here is chapter six starting one week after the events of chapter five! I hope everyone enjoys!

The Grand Estate - Chapter Six

One Week Later:

"This is taking too much time" Nick says into his cell phone, talking to Cornelia Goth.

"He doesn't listen to everything I suggest. I just can't…"

"You just can't what? You just took my money and the men I set you up with. Hold up your end of the bargain or I'm sure Mr. Goth will be very upset when he finds out about your little indiscretions" he says before hanging up on her.

* * *

"Is she still out?" Lady asks the doctor referring to Caroline Custard who has been in a coma for almost a week.

"Yes, unfortunately. Do you have any other information? I understand she was on her way to see you" the doctor says.

"No. I never actually saw her. We talked on the phone and she agreed to come over. I…"

"We have reason to believe this was no accident and that someone purposely injured her" the doctor informs her.

"You have to be kidding. Who would go to this length to…" Lady starts to think of her vindictive husband. "Actually, doctor, thank-you for telling me. If anything else comes up you will be the first to know."

* * *

"She graduated. Did very well in…"

"I don't care about her history" Geoffrey says. "I want to know about her current personal life."

"She has been seen in the company of one Christopher Steel. She even has stayed over his house quite a few times this past week. They seem close, sir."

"Hmm…"

"Is she…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, sir. It's not my place to ask questions."

"That will be all" he says as his private investigator leaves his office.

* * *

Later That Day:

Holly stands in her room looking in the mirror. She wears a long white dress. A veil covers her hair and face. She pulls the veil back as a tear runs down her face. Vita walks into the room.

"Good, it fits" she says.

"Mom…"

"Don't you even start. This is good opportunity for everyone. You'll thank me later."

"Do I look pretty at least?" she asks turning to her mother trying to crack a smile.

"You'll do" she says after glancing at her daughter. She gets up. "Take that dress off. I don't want you to wreck it before the wedding" she says walking out of the room.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Good morning Geoffrey" an extra happy Nancy says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Nancy" he says nodding.

"Today feels like a good day" she says.

"Why are you actually going to make time for me?" he blurts out.

She pauses for a second. "I'll pretend you just didn't say that and…"

"Just like everything else I say! You pay no attention to…"

"Why are you getting like this?! We were having a perfectly happy morning and you have to ruin it! Like everything, damnit Geoffrey!"

They both stay quiet for a few seconds.

"I have to get going or I'll be late for work" Nancy says walking towards the door.

"You're such a coldhearted bitch!" he says after her.

She laughs a little. "You know what Geoffrey? I may be… I just may be…" she says before leaving the house.

* * *

Later That Day:

Nancy is sitting in her office reading the newspaper. A headline catches her eye. "Alto Daughter to Marry Divorcee."

"Ha! He's actually going to pimp out his own daughter" Nancy says to her assistant. "He's unbelievable… Call in Thornton Wolff, I need to speak with him."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"I really don't want Mortimer to grow up without his father" Cornelia pleads to Gunther.

"I'm around for him! I am not a bad father" he replies.

"No, you aren't a bad father and I would never say you are but I really need you around. So much has been going on especially after Agnes' husband passing. We can really use you around here more often."

"This company is the life and death of me, Cornelia. I need to give it my all or we will all be running to the poor house."

"We have money. How much more power do you need?!"

"Cornelia just… Just leave me alone for now" he says leaving the room.

* * *

That Evening:

"Ma'am you called for me?" Thornton questions.

"Yes, Mr. Wolff. I need you to look into Holly Alto's sudden wedding. Look into her" Nancy orders.

"Yes ma'am. Any particular reason, if I may ask?"

"I will soon ruin his career and take his business away along with that I will take his family as well" she says smirking.

* * *

A man covered up with a long trench coat and hat walks into Geoffrey's office.

"You asked for me?" he asks walking over to the desk.

"Yes, there is this man, Christopher Steel. See if you can… persuade him to leave this particular woman alone. Can you do that?"

"Of course but…"

"The money will be wired to your account" Geoffrey explains.

"Consider it done" he says before leaving the office.

* * *

Jeffrey Cook walks into his office. Lady Cook is sitting in his chair.

"Lady! What the hell are you doing in my office?!"

"I was trying to figure out how to ask you… I'm not going to beat around the bush. What did you do to Caroline Custard?" she asks.

"Ha ha! So that's what this unexpected visit is about. I did us all a favor lets just say" he says walking over to his phone. He pushes a button. "Please call security in."

"You won't get away with this Jeffrey. You will not…"

Jeffrey walks over to her. "Lady, don't push me or you will end up laying right next to Caroline."

They stare each other face-to-face. Security walks into the office.

"Please escort my wife… my ex-wife out" he says walking over to his desk.

"I was just leaving" she says pushing through them, walking out.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Any progress?" Nick asks.

"I'm afraid not…" Cornelia reluctantly answers.

"I gave you one simple task!"

"It's not that simple Mr. Alto!"

"You've been warned once. I think its time I speed things up" he threatens.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see" he says hanging the phone up.

* * *

Holly Alto sits in her room reading. The servant knocks on her door.

"You have a visitor" she says.

"Send him in, please."

Jeffrey Cook walks in.

"Oh, I… You weren't the person I was expecting" she says.

He smiles. "You're reading?" he asks.

"Oh, yea. Just some book about how this family falls from power. I've read it about five times" she says.

"I just wanted to see you and make sure you're doing… okay" he says.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances" she says.

"I'll be going then" he says walking towards the door. He seems much nicer and much more genuine than she had thought.

"You traveled all this way just for that?" Holly calls after him. "Maybe… maybe we can go for lunch?" she offers.

"Lunch?" he questions turning around. "Lunch sounds great."

* * *

Later That Day:

Geoffrey is on the telephone in his office.

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this. We have really changed and grown apart over the last few years. I will look over the papers. Yes. Make sure you serve her as well" Geoffrey responds to his divorce lawyer.

* * *

That Night:

"We waited long enough, it's time for us to give her a little push" Nick says on the phone. "Do what you need too."

Three men in a black, tinted windowed, car sit outside Agnes Crumplebottom's home. "Yes, sir" they respond, hanging the phone up.

They wait a few moments. Cornelia Goth finally exit's the home. She walks down the foundation and over to her car. Suddenly the lights from the men's SUV shine on her as they speed towards her.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I try to add a lot into one chapter to give everyone a fulfilling and dramatic reading experience each time. I will try to write as much as possible and get chapter seven to you, just bare with me please. Thank-you to all the reviewers, readers, and subscribers!


	7. Chapter 7

The Grand Estate - Chapter Seven

Early Morning:

"Gunther you need to retire!" Cornelia shouts at her husband.

"It's nonnegotiable!" he shouts at her.

"Please for me and Mortimer! We really need you around. Agnes is having a hard time after…"

"Stop! I said no!"

Cornelia realizes that it was no hope arguing with her husband back and fourth. She has to take a drastic step to make him retire from his position. And she knew just what she was going to do.

* * *

"Did daddy come home yet?" Malcolm asks his mother.

Nancy turns from drinking her coffee. "Of course sweetie but he had to go in to work early today. You'll see him later."

"Okay…" he says being reluctantly to believe her.

"It's okay. Go get ready, you don't want to be late for school."

He runs up the stairs. Nancy takes her cell phone out and calls Geoffrey who doesn't answer.

"Where the hell were you last night?! Did it ever occur to you that your son might've wanted to see you! Don't pull this crap again!" she shouts into the voicemail before hanging up.

* * *

Nick arrives at work. He walks into his office and puts down his briefcase. He takes his phone out and notices he has a voicemail. He dials the number.

"Your men proved their point, Nick. I'll make him retire. I'll do everything in my power. Your point came through loud and clear" Nick heard Cornelia say. He dials her number and there is no answer.

* * *

That Afternoon:

Nancy is sitting in her office when her assistant walks in.

"Mrs. Landgraab, I really need to tell you something" she says.

"What is it?"

"I just got word that Mr. Landgraab has tipped off the local publications that he has filed for divorce."

"Divorce?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's ridiculous… that's…" She stops herself. "Okay, thank-you for letting me know."

Nancy is obviously stunned by the news.

"If you want I can cancel your afternoon" the assistant suggests.

"No, no" she smiles up at her. "Business as usual" she says before looking back down at her paperwork.

* * *

After informing his employees that he was leaving early Gunther returned to his Sunset Valley estate.

"Cornelia!" he calls out as he walks in. No answer. He walks through the living room before making his way upstairs. He hears the shower running. "Cornelia?" he questions before walking into the bathroom.

"Cornelia, no!" he shouts as he discovers her body laying on the bathtub floor with her wrists cut. "Cornelia! Can you hear me? Cornelia!" he shouts again before calling an ambulance.

* * *

Nick's assistant comes into his office.

"Sir, you need to see this" he says turning on the television.

"Wife of CEO Gunther Goth, Cornelia Goth, was rushed to the hospital after attempting suicide in their Sunset Valley estate. Her condition is considered critical…" the news reporter announces.

Nick smiles upon hearing the news.

* * *

Later That Day:

Nick arrives at the hospital. He finds Cornelia's room. He nonchalantly enters the room. She has stabilized. The monitors are beeping. He puts his jacket on the chair and walks over to her. She turns her head towards him and opens her eyes.

"You did good" he says.

She sighs. "I didn't just do it for you. You can call off your men and your eligible bachelors. I want my husband back. I want my family back" she reveals. "Maybe now I can have that."

"Regardless, you did good. Let's hope this works."

Gunther walks in.

"Oh, Nick" he says before noticing that Cornelia is awake. "Honey, are you okay?" he says rushing over to her.

"I'm fine" she says. Gunther kisses her forehead. Nick leaves the room letting them be alone.

* * *

"I can't see you anymore" Christopher tells Jamie. "I'm sorry" he says walking away.

"Christopher!" Jamie shouts after him.

Geoffrey walks out of the hospital and spots her. "Are you okay?"

"No, yea, I'm fine. Just…" she motions towards Christopher. "It's nothing. Nothing for you worry about."

"Do you need a ride home?" he asks.

"Umm, you know what, sure!"

* * *

That Night:

Geoffrey returns home. Nancy is sitting on the stairs.

"Don't you even think about coming into this house" she tells a smiling Geoffrey.

"What are you talking about?"

"With your divorce and what do you have a little whore on the side too?!" she shouts at him.

"Nancy, please let's talk about this."

"Get out!" she shouts throwing a suitcase down the stairs. It lands next to other suitcases. "I packed your things, now just leave."

"Honey…"

"Don't you ever call me that again" she says disappearing into the bedroom. Malcolm watches from his room as his father leaves the house.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Nancy arrives early to work and notices that Thornton has been waiting for her. They go into her office.

"I questioned some people. It seems as if Nick and Vita are pressuring Holly into marrying Jeffrey. They want an heir and they plan on her giving them one" he informs her.

"Pig" she says looking over some paperwork Thornton brought.

"How are you going to use this?" he asks.

"I'm going to offer Holly something her parents haven't… Freedom."

* * *

Geoffrey notices Jamie talking to Christopher outside of the hospital. She kisses him before they depart. She enters the hospital.

Gunther bursts into his office and is on his cell phone.

"They are together! You didn't do your job properly! You incompetent little…" he shouts before noticing Jamie in his doorway. He hangs up.

"Who was that?" she asks.

"It was nothing" he says sweating.

"You sounded pretty angry. Was it because your plan didn't work?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Christopher told me that the reason he broke up with me was because of you! How could you do this? I thought you were my friend!"

"Jamie it's not like that" he says going over to her.

"Don't touch me and stay the hell out of my life or I will report you to the authorities! Just stay the hell away from me!" she shouts before leaving the office.

* * *

That Afternoon:

"Nancy?" Holly questions answering the front door.

"Hello. I was hoping I could talk to you" she says.

"I was just planning on leaving actually."

"Holly…" She says before noticing suitcases on the floor. "Oh… Going somewhere?" she asks.

A car pulls up and Jeffrey Cook comes out.

"Hi!" Holly waves to him. "Just one second" she informs him.

"Holly, I know your parents and I haven't really…"

"Look, Nancy I don't have a problem with you. Now if that's all you came by to say…"

"No… I know about your parents plans. I can offer you independence and freedom. I will pay for your college and help you out so you don't get have to get stuck in this marriage!"

"Who are you to butt in!? Jeffrey is a good person. Jeffrey is…" she stops herself. "Look, I really need to get going. Please leave now" she says staring directly at Nancy.

Nancy nods at Holly and walks to the sidewalk passing Jeffrey knowing that with time Holly just might reconsider her offer.

* * *

That Night:

"We did it" Nick says to Vita upon arriving home. "I made it!"

"Yes, I heard what happened to Cornelia. Let's hope Gunther takes her seriously now."

"Where's Holly?"

"Very good news about that. She actually likes Jeffrey and is moving forward willingly with the wedding."

"That's good. She's been impossible up to this point."

"She's finally giving in. And with your inevitable new promotion we must move up the wedding" she informs him sipping from a glass of wine.

* * *

Holly arrives at Jeffrey's house. She stares in amazement at its vast size. Jeffrey guides her to the front door.

Vita is on the telephone planning for the wedding and sets the date for this weekend.

* * *

Gunther stands by Cornelia's bedside. She is asleep. He calls his assistant.

"We need to write a speech. I've decided to retire from my position" he informs his assistant.

* * *

Nancy sits in her home office going over the paperwork she has on Nick.

* * *

Geoffrey stays in his office until late realizing he has absolutely no one and nowhere to go too. He decides to leave and get a hotel. He enters the elevator. Coincidentally, Morgana Wolff is also leaving at this late hour.

"Are you okay, Geoffrey?" she asks. "You look horrible" she adds.

"Yea, just a long day" he responds.

"I'm sure once you get home you'll feel better."

"I doubt it" he says.

"Why's that?" she asks.

"Nancy and I aren't on the best terms right now…"

"Oh… where are you staying tonight?"

"Probably a hotel somewhere."

"Oh, come to my place. Thornton is always in his own world. He wouldn't mind you staying the night" she offers.

"Really?"

"Of course" she says.

They walk into the parking lot and Geoffrey follows Morgana to her beach house.

* * *

Late that night as everyone tucks themselves into bed and sleeps through the cold night all the way over in Bridgeport one person is finally waking up.

Caroline Custard finally opens her eyes awaking from her coma. A doctor rushes in and checks on her.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" the doctor asks.

She looks at him and says "I remember everything…"

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I want to let everyone know I really appreciate the reviews and the feedback and I will be taking everyone's advice into consideration and try my best to add in your favorite characters. Thank-you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The Grand Estate - Chapter Eight

Morning:

"It is unfortunate that I must announce my retirement from… However, it is with great pleasure of mine that I announce Nick Alto as my successor and the new CEO effectively immediately…" Gunther explains into the news camera. Accompanied with Nick, Vita and others Gunther walks off the stage as reporters shout questions at him.

* * *

"Caroline!" Lady shouts running into the hospital room. "Are you okay?"

"Lady…" Caroline mutters.

"Are you okay? I know what…" she says before being cut off.

"Lady… please leave before…"

"Leave? I just got here. I thought…" Lady is cut off by two men in suits entering the room. "What is this? Caroline?"

"I asked you to leave" Caroline says regrettably.

The doctor walks in. "Lady has informed me and the rest of the staff of your behavior and harassment against her own self and we ask that you please leave."

"Asking?" Lady asks.

"Demanding" the doctor responds. "Please leave."

"Caroline, tell them that they are mistaken" Lady says frantically.

"Gentlemen" the doctor motions at the two men.

"Get off me!" Lady shouts as they grab her by the arms forcibly removing her from the room. "Caroline! Get off me! Caroline, why are you doing this? Caroline!"

* * *

"Congratulations Nick" Nancy says walking into his office. "So glad to hear about your promotion."

"Nancy, so nice of you to express your gratitude" he says, both of them giving in to each other. "You know with this position, power comes. I now have the power to do… almost anything, including hire a new staff" he informs her.

"Are you threatening my position?" she asks calmly.

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy, of course not. I wouldn't do that" he says smirking.

"Ha, just like I wouldn't threaten your position" she says walking towards the door. "Oh, by the way, enjoy your position… power while you can" she says smiling before walking off.

* * *

That Evening:

Nick returns home. "Exciting first day" Vita says to him.

"Yes, things are going as planned. Speaking of plans, any news on Holly's upcoming nuptials?"

"Yes, this Saturday Holly will officially be Mrs. Holly Cook…"

* * *

Holly walks down the stairs still getting use to the house and its vast size. Elspeth sits at the dining table.

"Hi Elspeth" Holly says walking into the room. No reply. "I really like those, umm, shoes you are wearing" she says trying to make conversation.

"Look, Holly, is it? You don't like me and I really don't like you. So let's just mind ourselves" Elspeth says.

"I was only trying to…"

"Well don't! You're only the flavor of the week anyway. You'll be gone by sunrise" she says leaving the room.

* * *

That Night:

"Listen, it's been really nice of you to offer your home to me" Geoffrey says as he and Morgana leave the hospital.

"It's no problem at all. To be honest it gets pretty lonely there especially since Thornton is always off helping Mrs. Landgraab…" she stops herself to late before realizing what she was saying. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Things just weren't meant to be" he tells her. She smiles at him.

"Oh, look a shooting star" she says looking up at the sky. "It's so peaceful right now… no noise just us and the deep blue sky."

Geoffrey watches and smiles mesmerized by Morgana as a person and not just for her looks. Geoffrey walks up directly in front of her. She looks up at him. They both lean in before their lips meet.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Thursday morning news broke of Holly getting married and word quickly spread through Sunset Valley and Bridgeport alike.

Nick and Vita received congratulations.

Jeffrey received best wishes as well.

Holly on the other hand had a little less hopeful wishes.

Elspeth walks up the Holly and slaps her in the face. "Bitch! You're marrying my father!" Before Holly has a chance to defend herself Elspeth leaves the room stomping her way up to her bedroom.

* * *

"Cressida… I tried everything. She will not take my calls. What happened? What did Jeffrey do to her that she won't talk?

"I don't know Miss. Cook. Mr. Cook sure does have his ways of persuasion though" she replies.

"You don't have to tell me. I have to find a few ways of persuasion myself…"

* * *

Later That Day:

Morgana wakes up. Geoffrey lays next to her in the bed. Both of them half-naked. She smiles at him. He looks at her and sits up.

"Was this a… mistake?" he blurts out.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"Just… you're a married woman and…"

"Not happily, but so what? We're just having a little fun. Aren't we?" she asks kissing him. "Isn't this fun?" she asks kissing him again.

"I guess…" he kisses her. "You're right" he says kissing her as they fall back on the bed.

* * *

That Night:

Lady walks into the hospital nonchalantly. She memorized most of the doctors and nurses routines from her many trips here recovering from her cosmetic surgeries over the years. She times it perfectly and makes her way to Caroline's room.

"Caroline?" she whispers.

"Lady…" she says walking up.

"Caroline, what happened? Why did you…"

"Lady… I'm sorry. Jeffrey is a very dangerous man but I just can't go through with what we planned…"

"But we can expose him and you'll be safe once the truth comes out" Lady insists.

"The media will ruin you. It will be your word, the bitter ex-wife, against the mayor. It's going to be hard to…"

"Caroline… please, you have to reconsider."

"Lady, leave before I have to call security. I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Lady stands there staring at her. "Okay… Okay… I'll leave…" she says exiting the room. Caroline closes her eyes, leaning her head back distraughtly.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Some big news just in" a news anchor announces. "Bridgeport's very own Caroline Custard will be joining our show as our new anchor. The journalist was most recently in a car accident that left her in a coma. After awakening…"

* * *

That Afternoon:

"I'm feeling better" Cornelia tells Gunther.

'That's good" he says quickly.

"We have the house to our self. Mortimer is at that little Bella girl's house. Maybe we could…"

"What?" he says not paying attention to her. She notices his cell phone.

"Gunther. Can you please turn that thing off so we can just…" She stops herself realizing it's no use and is becoming fearful that she cannot save her marriage.

* * *

Later That Day:

Lady sat in the office in her home. She pondered many thoughts until the perfect idea came into her head. She picked up the phone.

"Mr. Rake please. Yes, hello. You've worked for my husband before. Yes. I need to hire you for a specific job of great importance. When do I need you? Tomorrow. You have to go to Sunset Valley…" she says to the undercover agent.

* * *

Saturday Morning:

All the guests have flocked to Fairview for Holly and Jeffrey's wedding. Despite residing in Bridgeport the thought of having the wedding in Holly's hometown seemed best. An arch was set up in the backyard of the Alto's mansion estate. Nancy watched from across the street. It wasn't long before she herself came by as an unexpected attendee.

Geoffrey is on the phone with his assistant. "I think I made a mistake" he informs him.

Geoffrey and Morgana make out as Thornton attends the wedding by Nancy's side.

Romeo Rake pulls up in a limo. He steps out and quickly disperses into the crowd.

The ceremony starts. A variety of guests stand and watch the outdoor wedding. Holly walks down the aisle glancing over at Elspeth before flashing a slight smile. As the vows start Nick notices Nancy. She smiles at him and disappears into his house. He excuses himself and quickly makes his way into the house behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nick yells at Nancy.

"I just came by to give you some news" she says holding a wine glass.

"What the hell are you talking about? What news could you possibly have?!"

She pulls out the paper reporting on all the bank accounts and money he has been laundering. He looks over the paper.

"This is… obviously forged" he says nervously.

"Don't play stupid with me!" she says. "Resign from your position or…"

"Or you'll what?!"

"I will expose you Nick. I will" she says staring at him face to face.

Nick's eyes burn with intensity. He looks as if he could kill Nancy with his bare hands. Before either of them have a chance to react outside the officiator is concluding the ceremony.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the…" he says before a gunshot is heard.

* * *

I hope everyone really enjoyed this chapter. I know I have been getting requests for certain characters in the story. I already have a lot of story lines with many characters and adding more at this time might be a little confusing to keep up with. At this time I'm going to try to stick with the core characters before adding any one else. Don't loss hope though. I am trying really hard that once this story is over almost every Sim character will have a role.


	9. Chapter 9

The Grand Estate - Chapter Nine

A gunshot is heard and the wedding party turns into chaos. Guests are running hysterically in all directions. Holly stood in front of the crowd and watched as her guests exited the party from all directions. The backyard fence collapsed as people fell upon it. Holly then turned her head and noticed her husband Jeffrey Cook laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

* * *

The police have questioned the remaining guests and everyone has been told to return home. Jeffrey was rushed to the hospital.

Hours Later:

"I tell you I think that Nancy Landgraab did this" Cornelia says to Gunther. Cornelia stands at a bar in their living room.

"Nancy wouldn't of… couldn't of done this" Gunther replies.

"You should have had more faith in her. I never was fond of those Alto's" Cornelia reveals.

* * *

"That was better than I could have expected" Nancy tells Thornton.

"You planned this?" he asks.

"What? Oh, the gunshot? Of course not. I was talking about my confrontation" she says. "The gunshot… I wouldn't be surprised if Nick himself had something to do with it. That man…"

* * *

Morgana is downstairs in her beach house making some snacks. Geoffrey is upstairs. He turns the TV on. Breaking news featuring the shooting at the Alto wedding is airing. He rushes downstairs.

"I have to go" he shouts at Morgana heading for the door.

"Wait a second" she says rushing to the front door wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. She opens the front door, standing in the doorway. "What happened?" she asks Geoffrey who is walking down the stairs to his car.

"There was a shooting at the wedding. I have to make sure Nancy is alright" he tells her getting into his car.

"Oh… oh… alright" she says closing the door as he drives off.

Down the block Hank notices the exchange between the two secret lovers.

* * *

That Night:

"Why aren't the doctors telling us anything? Did something go wrong?" Holly asks pacing back and fourth in the hospital.

"You have to let them do their jobs. They'll be out to tell us soon" Bebe Hart tells Holly trying to clam her down.

In another area of the hospital Nick and Vita talk.

"It's over…" Nick tells Vita.

"What are you talking about?" she questions.

"Nancy found out about Bert and about the money" he reveals.

"What?! How?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is what we are going to do next" he says panicking.

"Don't worry honey, I'll think of something."

* * *

"Nancy, are you alright?" Geoffrey asks bursting through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nancy asks coming down the stairs.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened at the wedding."

"Of course, I'm alright. I was inside at the time…"

"Inside… Why were you inside?"

"That's not important. The important thing is you came looking for me and I just told you I'm alright. Go along now" she says escorting him to the door.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Are you kidding me? I would never of even thought about something like this" she replies outraged.

He stares at her. She stares back and motions at the door.

"Okay… so you're sure you're alright?" he asks one more time.

"Yes" she says forcing him to finally leave.

* * *

Early The Next Morning:

Lady Cook arrived in town to see how her ex-husband is doing.

Lady, Holly, Elspeth, and Bebe all sit in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Mrs. Cook" the doctor says walking into the waiting area.

"Yes" both Lady and Holly say standing up.

"You're not his wife" Holly says to Lady.

"More than you are. You two aren't legally wed yet" Lady says.

"You're his ex-wife for crying out loud" Holly retaliates.

"Okay…" the doctor says trying to break up the two. The doctor goes to continue on with his thought.

"Just tell us both" Lady suggests.

"Fine" Holly says giving up.

The doctor hesitates before speaking. "Okay… Well we stopped the bleeding. He had some internal bleeding which he have under control for now. We removed the bullets. He's resting right now. He should remain asleep for the next 12-18 hours based on the medication we gave him" the doctor tells them.

* * *

That Afternoon:

"He's fine" Holly says relieved on the phone with her parents who returned home.

"That's good Holly" Vita says with almost no emotional attachment. "… wish the family my best" she says before hanging up.

* * *

"Lady Cook?" a police officer asks walking up to the woman.

"Yes" she responds.

"Can we please speak in private?" he asks.

…

"Where were the day of the shooting?"

"I was at home. My live-in assistant can vouch for me."

"I understand…" he says writing something down. "Do you know Romeo Rake?" the officer asks.

"Oh yes. He has worked for my husband for several years doing odds and ends. You don't think he can responsible for this?" she asks.

"We are just looking into a lead" the officer reveals.

"_I need you to get out of town" Lady tells Romeo. "I wired money to a bank account and got you a phone. I will give you more instructions when the time is right" Lady informs him._

"Well, of course, I hope you find the person responsible" she says before the officer leaves.

* * *

"Nancy" Nick says answering his phone.

"I'm not going to wait forever. Make the announcement" she says pressuring him.

"My daughter's husband is in critical condition" he says.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You never cared for your daughter before don't use her now that it is convenient for you. Make the announcement or I will have one to make" she warns him, hanging up.

"We need to think of something quick" Nick tells Vita.

"I think I just found our way out of this" Vita tells her husband showing him the bylaws of the company.

* * *

The Next Day:

Nick called an immediate meeting with news coverage and interviewers.

"I am sure you are all curious as to why I called this meeting and asked you all here today. With all the recent events I…" he looks over at Nancy. "I regrettably announce that I am stepping down as CEO of Llama Maja."

The crowd goes crazy with everyone asking questions at the same time. Nancy walks up and goes on stage next to Nick.

"This is a shock to everyone and I will be happy to fill in for Mr. Alto until…" Nancy says.

"I wasn't finished" Nick tells her.

She stares at him. "Huh… please continue then" she says.

"As stated in the bylaws when the CEO steps down the next in line will be decided based on a vote by the board members. The next in position (Nancy) and the current CEO's family are eligible for votes as the next in line for CEO of Llama Maja" Nick alerts the crowd.

The crowd starts to gossip and mumble. Nick looks at Nancy. "Who's in shock now" he says before she storms off stage.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It will only continue to get juicer after this. The italics when Lady was talking to Romeo was a flashback Lady had. I have a lot of things in thought going forward for all the characters and I cannot wait until all is revealed and to see where the story goes from there.


	10. Chapter 10

The Grand Estate - Chapter Ten

"He planned this!" Nancy shouts upon returning home.

"Ma'am, I'm sure we can find a way around this" Thornton says.

"No, no. He planned this. He announced this publicly. I have to play this out and at no cost let his family beat me."

* * *

Later That Day:

"You did splendidly" Vita says to Nick raising her glass.

"With your track record you're almost a shoe in for the slot" he tells his wife. "And after you get elected in you can transfer power back to me."

"That was part of the deal?" she questions him.

"Of course, honey. Don't worry, it will all work out" he says walking out of the room. Vita's eyes shift around the room.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Do you want something more to eat? I can run down to the…" Holly says to Jeffrey before he cuts her off.

"I'm fine, really, I am." They both pause. "We aren't officially married are we?"

"No, we aren't" she says with a nervous laugh.

"We have to fix that" he says trying to sit up.

"Sir, a Miss. Li-Anne Sun is here to see you" a nurse says coming into the room.

"Holly, can you please leave us alone? I need to discuss something with her" Jeffrey says.

"Sure" she says walking out right beside Li-Anne.

* * *

"Oh, hello Hank" Morgana says opening the door.

"Hey. I saw Geoffrey Landgraab leaving here a few days ago" he says cutting to the chase.

"Oh, that, yea he's been living with me ever since… well you know what's going on with his wife and the divorce" she tells him.

"Hmm, why were you half dressed?"

"Excuse me? Who are you to come over here and question my every single move?" she fires back.

"Sorry Morgana. I was out of line" he says turning around. He stops and turns back around. "Are you having an affair?" he blurts out.

"Scum" she says slamming the door in his face.

* * *

That Night:

"Can you find him?" Jeffrey asks Li-Anne.

"Yes, sir. I will not let you down" she says leaving after Jeffrey detailed her on her next assignment.

* * *

The Next Day:

Morgana is walking around Mirabello Plaza. She sees Thornton down the block. They walk to each other.

"Long time" she says to her (estranged) husband.

"Yes. I'm really sorry. I've been so busy with Nancy. We're working on something really big" he tells her.

"It's okay. I've been pretty busy myself" she claims.

"I promise you once this is over I will take around the world. Wherever you want. Just the two of us. Okay?

"Okay" she says looking up at him.

"I have to get going. I love you" he says leaving.

"Yea, love you" she says lowly.

* * *

"You can't come in here" Cressida says to Li-Anne who bursts into the house.

"Get the hell out of my house" Lady says seeing the woman.

"Where did you hide him?" she asks.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Get the hell out of my house!" Lady orders.

"I already called security" Cressida informs.

Li-Anne stares at Lady before slowly moving towards the door.

"I will be calling my husband" Lady shouts at her.

* * *

Later That Day:

Morgana returns home placing groceries on the table.

"Ugh, I have to get out of these clothes. They're getting so tight" she says going upstairs to change. On the stairs she starts to cough and kneels over. She runs into the bathroom and throws up.

* * *

"Now you're sending thugs to my house!" Lady yells at Jeffrey.

"I did not send anyone to your house! And what makes you think I give a damn about your welfare now that you stabbed me in the back. I know it was you!" he shouts accusing her.

"You must've gotten hit a lot harder than I thought. You better make sure she doesn't come around her again."

"I doubt you can stop me" he says hanging up.

Holly stands outside the door and just happened to hear the conversation.

* * *

"This is very exciting. Two heads of major influential families" the announcer says to Nancy and Vita who are appearing in something of a debate. "Is it true that Holly Alto will also be in the running?" the announcer asks Vita.

"With Holly, I am saddened to say that she has relinquished her rights to the company so it will just be the… the two matriarchs" she says grinning at Nancy.

The announcer goes on…

* * *

The Next Day:

Holly is at her house with Jeffrey. "He is coming home today. I have to make sure everything looks perfect." The TV is on and Holly is listening to the news as she straightens up.

"Yesterday Vita Alto confirmed that Holly Alto had relinquished her rights and will not be in the run to lead the company…"

"What?" she asks looking shocked. "I haven't relinquished anything!"

* * *

"I think I found him" Li-Anne says looking over paperwork (she got illegally). The papers show that Lady has just started supplying a house in the country with money despite its supposed vacancy.

* * *

That Night:

Nancy and Thornton look over paperwork and practice questions from future debates. They discuss how they can brand her to the public and the board of directors.

* * *

Nick looks over contracts and forms from the company. Vita watches from outside the office as she second-guesses her and her husband's motives.

* * *

Holly helps Jeffrey back into his home. He thanks her. She has an epiphany there with her husband. She decides she will not let anyone take anything from her.

* * *

Geoffrey lays in Morgana's bed asleep. Morgana stands in the bathroom holding a white strip. She closes her eyes before she looks at the results.

* * *

Romeo hears a noise outside. He grabs his gun and opens the door. The porch is empty. He closes the door and locks it. He walks into his bedroom. He stops after hearing another creak. From the ceiling a figure drops landing on her feet. He turns aiming his gun to see that Li-Anne is already aiming at him.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried to fit a lot in and the next chapter will have even more action and more revelations for the characters. I have a lot of things in mind and I can't wait for everyone to read them and hear what you all think. Thanks for reading thus far!


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank my readers and the people who review. However I have a message to one review I got last chapter. To "A Sims 3 Lover" I do not agree with you. I have never encountered a reader who was confused in the feelings of the characters. And I don't need to emphasize these characters as much because they are from a game. People already know who these characters are and how they act. And I like the pace of this story. It is a very similar pace as the pace in my previous stories. I rather be entertained and keep it moving instead of reading descriptions and boring myself. I understand and respect your review but I believe my story has sufficient description and good pace among other things. If you want to talk to me more I suggest you make an account so we can message. Perhaps, if I was a real author publishing a book I would apply more... punctuation I guess you could say. I hope you understand where I am coming from and I do hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

The Grand Estate - Chapter Eleven

In the dimly lit bedroom Romeo and Li-Anne face off against each other. The two glare at each other, their finger on the trigger.

"What took you so long?" Romeo asks Li-Anne.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" she responds. He grunts at her. "I'm bringing you in" she says coldly.

"Is that so?" he says taking a step towards her.

"Stay where you are" she speaks up.

"Shoot me then" he says taking another step.

Soon after he makes his way directly in front of her. Their guns side by side aiming in opposite directions. They stare at each other. Their fingers pull away from the trigger. Romeo quickly pushes Li-Anne's gun to the side and kisses her. Their guns fall to the floor as they embrace.

* * *

The Next Day:

"Why'd you call me over so early?" a disheveled Geoffrey stands in Nancy's doorway.

"Oh, please. Don't be so hostile, please come in" she requests. Even dressed in a floor length robe with her hair tied up she was still quite the hostess.

They walk into the kitchen. Nancy places her mug on the counter and sits down crossing her legs. Geoffrey stands in the archway.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"It's not even seven in the morning. Can you tell me why you called me over?" he asks.

"Fine… I've decided that you should come back home and forget about your little fling with that beach house tramp" Nancy says.

"Just wait one minute" Geoffrey interjects.

"Not permanently, of course" she says. Geoffrey stares at her with confusion. "Look, you requested divorce and I will gladly grant you one if you do me this one favor" she explains.

"Why?"

"The board of directors look kindly on a family and not a broken one. If we parade our relationship around during this 'contest' I have a higher chance of coming out on top and when I do I will grant you the divorce you so desperately need."

"And if I don't?" he asks.

"Hmm, if you don't, what will happen?" she says before taking a sip of her coffee. "I will drag you through the mud. Oh, not only you. I will drag that Wolff woman in too. You will lose custody of Malcolm and when I'm through the hospital will most likely throw you out too" she says rearranging her robe. She then looks at him and smiles. "So do we have a deal?"

* * *

Jeffrey slams his hands down on the table making Li-Anne jump.

"Where the hell is he?" he shouts at the red-haired police officer.

"Sir, wouldn't it be more suitable to bring him in instead of…" she says with her voice cracking before being cut off.

"Instead of what?" he asks. "Wait until he turns up on my front lawn and mows me and my wife down?"

"Sir, I would never of. I just meant bring him in and serve justice for what he did to you."

"Li-Anne, you're a smart woman and I'm a powerful man" he says calming down. "You bring justice to dozens of criminals" he says walking over to the window looking over Bridgeport. "You can also serve justice on your own" he advises her. "Make your choice and don't come back here until you have something to report" he says dismissing her.

* * *

Later That Day:

Morgana stands in the bathroom staring at herself in the floor length mirror. The positive pregnancy test lays in the garbage pail She lifts her shirt up and feels her stomach. She runs her hands up and down. Smooth and flat… for now. She hears the front door.

"Honey" she calls out running downstairs. She realized she didn't know who she was calling too, it be Thornton or Geoffrey. "Thornton" she says seeing him.

"Hey" he says walking over and kissing her on the cheek. She smiles pushing her waist length black hair behind her ear.

'What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be working?"

"With Nancy? She asked me to take a break. She had something important to talk to Geoffrey about."

"Oh, really? Any idea what about?" she asks.

"Probably something about the board of directors meeting. Hey, how about I take you out for lunch? It's been such a long time since we had any time together" he says.

"Sure" she says forcing a smile trying to get Geoffrey off her mind.

* * *

That Evening:

"I'm sorry for the late and such short notice event" Holly says standing at a podium located in the Llama Maja business center. Her auburn hair tied in a bun to match her feminine tailored suit. A much different and transformed look than her high school innocent days.

Down the hall Nick and Vita Alto get word that their daughter is doing a press conference. They rush into the conference hall and search the room.

"Where is she?" Vita asks frantically to her assistant.

"On the podium" he responds.

Nick and Vita's eyes shift to the stage. They both nearly fall down in shock not recognizing Holly at all.

"Again I am sorry for the late notice. I just want to inform everyone that the information they received of my dropping out of the race was incorrect and I am very much involved and intend to win" she announces.

The crowd starts to mumble and gasp at the revelation. Camera's flash as Holly smiles.

"I would like to invite my parents to the stand now. Nick and Vita Alto. Even though we've had our differences they supported my decision and we are looking forward to the friendly competition" she says.

Everyone turns looking at the bickering couple. They stop and graciously smile and make their way to the stage.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Vita says to Nick.

As they walk on stage Holly smiles and grabs their hands and poses for the cameras.

* * *

After The Conference:

The three make their way down the hall into a private room.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Vita shouts at Holly after clearing the room of their assistants out.

"What exactly were you thinking when you removed me from the vote?" she retorts.

"You ungrateful brat!" Vita shouts. "And exactly what is this getup? Who do you think you are fooling?" she says.

"Fooling?" Holly asks confused.

"You'll always be a daughter or a wife, You will never be a woman in charge. Go back to being in the shadows" she shouts.

Nick stands watching as his wife and daughter hassle each other.

"What's going on in here?" Jeffrey walks in.

"Oh, oh, oh, Mr. Cook. How are you?" Vita asks.

"Just arriving to see my wife" he says walking over to Holly.

"Of course" Nick says walking over to Vita.

"Her speech was great, wasn't it?" he questions the Altos.

"Speech?" Vita asks. "Yes, it was… despite its unexpectedness."

"Sorry, to cut this short but we really need to get going. We have a big few weeks ahead of us" Jeffrey says as he and Holly walk out. Holly smiles before she turns with Jeffrey. Nick and Vita have a look of disgust.

* * *

Back In Bridgeport:

"I was surprised and satisfied to see you like that" Jeffrey says to Holly.

"Satisfied?"

"I am an older man. I married you. A young wife. Who knew how long it would last. As I see you grow I want you more as a woman and not just as a young wife but as my woman" he reveals. "I've become impressed with you" he continues.

"Thank-you."

* * *

Late That Night:

"What is she doing?!" Vita shouts. "Is she trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Will you stop shouting!? You're going to give me one" Nick shouts back.

"You're not even worried about what you're daughter is doing? She is going to ruin is" she shouts in a high-pitched voice.

Nick hits Vita causing her to fall on to the floor.

"What are you thinking!" she shouts at him.

"Shut up for one minute and let me think" he shouts leaving the room.

* * *

Morgana lays in bed next to Thornton. His arm wrapped around her. Her phone make a noise. She quietly sneaks out of bed and checks her voicemail. It's Geoffrey. She hangs the phone up with a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Nancy sits in her office going over paperwork. She looks out into the hallway and see's Geoffrey playing with Malcolm. She smirks before gong back to her work.

* * *

Holly and Jeffrey share a bed in their intimates in their Bridgeport mansion. Holly knows she has a rough road ahead of her.

* * *

This is the first night Nick and Vita have not spent together in years. Vita lays in their master bedroom. She can't sleep. Her dark brown eyes gaze at the ceiling. Nick is nowhere to be found as he plans his next move.

* * *

Gunther Goth was hard at work in the Goth manor. Cornelia and Gunther have become increasingly distant despite their brief reconciliation and revelation. But what exactly was Gunther working on?

* * *

Li-Anne sits on the edge of her bed. A shoebox lays next to her. Papers and photos are scattered everywhere. Photos that show Li-Anne and Romeo together. She takes the gun laying on her nightstand as she makes her decision.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it and I know it took a while to publish but there has been so much going on over here and I am really sorry for the wait. I hope I still have my readers with me! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all the reviews. And yes, GunBunnyGuest, I am making an author's note regarding you. At least Sims 3 Lover was somewhat nice about his critique. You seemed a little... harsh, for a choice of a better words. I was not justifying myself. I was explaining myself. Please look up the definition of both those words. So, no, I am not with you. Next time please be more respectful to all my readers to make an account so you and I can message about this instead of subjecting my readers to these kinds of author notes. Thank god there is an option on this site to approve reviews before they post. I just might have to turn that on...

And now for all the readers, please enjoy!

The Grand Estate - Chapter Twelve

One Day Later:

The board of directors set up press conferences, consecutively, of the families up for vote. Starting with the Landgraab family.

* * *

Nancy and Geoffrey stand together, holding hands. Flashing lights with reporters shouting questions at them. They smile and wave to the cameras before exiting the arena.

* * *

"They're back together" Vita shouts throwing her glass at the wall. She turns the television off. She storms out of her bedroom. She calls Nick on her cell phone.

"Where are you?! We have a conference in two hours!" she shouts, leaving a voicemail.

* * *

Later That Day:

Vita stands at the podium addressing the crowd.

"I'm so sorry for my late arrival" she starts before the crowd breaks into questions about her husband.

"Nick? Oh, my husband is sick with the flu and he couldn't…"

She stops herself as the crowd turns to the door. Holly, Jeffrey, and Nick all walk in together.

"Nick…" Vita stutters.

They make their way to the podium.

"I am truly sorry for the delay" Holly starts. "We had some last second delays as my father, Nick Alto, arrived at my house and told me that he wanted to be by my side at this stressful time and that he believe I should be the new face behind Llama Corp." she states.

"What did you just say?" Vita blurts out staring at Holly. "Honey, say it isn't true?"

Nick walks over to the podium. "The only person I can truly believe has the drive and ambition to make Llama Corp. flourish is my daughter…"

"Hey!" Vita shouts.

The crowd becomes silent. Everyone gazes at Vita as she nervously scrambles to get herself together. She calms down. She smiles at the crowd before exiting off the stage.

* * *

"He ruined me! He ruined us!" Vita shouts at her assistant in the dressing room, waiting area.

"Mrs. Alto?"

"He ruined my chance!" she shouts at her.

* * *

"That went fabulous" Nick says to Holly in their waiting area. Holly looks off with disgust. She glances at her husband.

"Went off without a hitch, right Holly?" Jeffrey asks.

"Of course" she says switching her frown upside down.

* * *

That Night:

"I'm sorry…" Geoffrey says.

"It's alright, really. Me and Thornton are trying to work things out, so, no worries" Morgana tells the married man.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she says, holding back tears. "I have to go now" she says hanging up.

"Who was that?" Nancy says, standing in the doorway.

"No one" Geoffrey states.

"You agreed to…" she starts.

"It's over. I ended it" he reveals. He walks out of the room brushing against Nancy.

* * *

The Next Day:

Geoffrey reassumes his work at the hospital, as he normally would. He runs into Jamie in the hallway.

"How are you?"

"Mr. Landgraab. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm good… Working on some new cases. Keeping busy" she says.

"That's good."

"I don't have to tell you about keeping busy. I've heard about all the things going on with you" she says clutching folders against her body.

Morgana comes out from an office. She watches as the two talk.

The conversation becomes quiet.

"I should really get going" Jamie says.

"Oh, before you do. I would regret if I didn't ask. How are we?"

"We're… good. We're good" she says smiling as she walks down the hall.

* * *

That Afternoon:

"Were you able to contact Li-Anne?" Jeffrey asks.

"No, she hasn't been answering her phone" his assistant responds.

"Send some men out. Find out" he orders.

Holly walks into his office.

"Excuse us" he says to his assistant.

"How are you, darling?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my father" she says walking over to her husband's desk.

"What's your concern?"

"Are you sure he won't find out?' she asks.

"Don't worry. He won't and you will become head of Llama Corp." he says smiling. She smirks at him.

* * *

That Next Day:

"Geoffrey, be ready at seven. We've been invited to a dinner hosted by the board of directors regarding the corporation" Nancy says on Geoffrey's voicemail.

* * *

"Mrs. Alto, you've received an invitation on behalf of the directors" Vita's assistant informs her.

* * *

"Holly, we got an invitation for you" Jeffrey informs her.

She grabs the paper and looks through it.

"Looks like I should get ready" she tells him.

Nick walks in. "What's going on?"

"We're having dinner" Holly responds to him.

* * *

"We've been invited to a dinner" Cornelia tells Gunther.

"I won't be making it" he responds.

"But it's straight from the board of directors. I think you should come home for this…"

He pauses. "I'm sorry. Go in my place. I'll be home tomorrow" he says hanging up his phone. He sighs. "Are we almost there?" he asks his driver.

* * *

Later That Day:

The families begin to gather at popular eatery, Londoste, which was rented out for the entire evening to host the families.

Vita arrives wearing a knee length black cocktail dress and sunglasses. She walks in and removes her sunglasses placing them in her clutch.

Nancy and Geoffrey arrive. Nancy clad in a pantsuit, matching Geoffrey's tailored attire.

Cornelia arrives wearing an ankle length very dark black (plaid) dress.

Holly arrives wearing a red cocktail dress and understated heels. Jeffrey matches with his deep blue suit and Nick in his pinstripe formal getup.

* * *

That Night:

Morgana stands at her dresser looking at herself in the mirror. A loose top to conceal her small bump. Thornton comes up behind her and hugs her, noticing her bump.

"Morgana?"

"I'm pregnant" she reveals.

"You're pregnant?" he asks, stepping away from her.

* * *

At the dinner the guests (attempt) to converse with one another. The board of directors attended to review the candidates interactions towards the other. Jeffery excuses himself when he gets a phone call.

"Yes. You found her. Keep an eye on her" he tells his assistant before returning to dinner.

* * *

Li-Anne sits in her car about a mile out from Romeo's hideout. Jeffrey's hired help spies on her. She pulls a gun out from her bag. She grips it tightly before exiting her car.

* * *

The group laughs as a member of the board cracks a joke. Vita then looks across the table at Nick. Nancy glances over at Geoffrey. Jeffrey whispers into Holly's ear. Cornelia looks down awaiting a text from Gunther. The board members watch the group, making mental notes of the candidates.

* * *

"We're here, sir" Gunther's driver informs him.

Gunther gets out of the Limo and walks up to the front door of the large estate. The housekeeper welcomes him in automatically. He sits in the living room. Two people, a married couple, walk down the stairs. They enter the living room.

"I need your help" Gunther says to them.

Catarina Vanderburg stares at her husband Renauld and smiles at him.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! So much is going to be happening in the coming chapters and as you notice I added the Vanderburg family, which is a family from Hidden Springs. I remember one of my reviews asked for their inclusion. I am also planning on making another family (from Sunset Valley) included in the coming chapters. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank-you for staying with me!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that it has been so long without an update. I've been so busy at work among other things that I haven't had much time to write and with the negativity from one specific reviewer I was losing a little bit of inspiration. However, I found my inspiration again and with the season being over I have much more time on my hands.

And in response to that reviewer: Everyone has a different writing style. If you do not like the choice of words I use, I suggest you write your own story and use the tone you prefer. Also, I know my grammar is not perfect but it is not the worst. And several other people are able to follow my story and have not complained. I find it hard to believe someone like you can't keep up. I write for hobby. I like writing story lines. I really couldn't care less, at this point, about the grammar. If you really have nothing better to do than by all means continue commenting but I assure you it is a waste of time. And with Morgana. In sim time you are pregnant for 3 days. And I'm not waiting for 9 months. So basically somewhere within that time frame for pregnancies in this story. Trying to move it forward.

Not to forget your second review. I don't even know what you're talking about or trying to prove. To me, it sounds a little stalkerish... Just saying...

Sorry, had to get that out. And now without further ado, here is chapter 13:

The Grand Estate - Chapter Thirteen

The Vanderburg family are Hidden Springs royalty. Residing in the center of town the Vanderburg's pretty much run the city. Supposedly having connections with police (corrupt or otherwise) and politicians makes this one family you don't want on your bad side.

Gunther Goth weighed his choices before going to the Vanderburg's for help. With their influence they would surely be able to help Gunther with his new endeavor.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Morgana awoke, alone. Thornton left after discovering that his wife is pregnant. Morgana knew this was possibility. She knew his view on children and family life and still chased after the man. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Thornton found out it wasn't his child. At this point, though, it might just help the situation.

* * *

"That went fabulous" Holly says walking into her husband's office.

"Yes, it did. I'm proud of you" he says.

"Don't congratulate me just yet. The vote isn't for another few weeks or so" she reminds him.

"You're a shoe in. The board loved you. You're a force to be reckoned with" he says getting up.

"Nothing without you" she says smiling at him.

* * *

"That went good" an unenthusiastic Geoffrey says to Nancy.

"It actually did" she says in a more joyful tone.

It's quiet in the room. Geoffrey sits on the edge of the bed. Nancy stands at her vanity taking off some jewelry.

"Thank-you" she says in a whisper staring at Geoffrey through the mirror.

He doesn't acknowledge her attempt at gratitude as he gets up and leaves her alone.

* * *

Vita returns home in a rage. It was pretty obvious the board looked more favorably on Holly and Nancy. She walks through the hall pushing vases over and knocking paintings down. She walks into the office collapsing into the chair.

"I have to do something" she says to herself, contemplating her next move.

* * *

That Night:

"You missed quite a dinner" Cornelia alerts Gunther.

"Did I?" he replies.

"Was it worth it?" she asks.

"I'm doing this for… us" he says.

Cornelia shakes her head.

"If you had to choose between the candidates, who would you choose?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious about what you're fighting for now."

"It doesn't matter who the board elects as the new CEO. With the Vanderburg's help Llama Corp. will suffer and eventually crumble" he confesses to her.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Thornton had been out all night avoiding Morgana after his shocking discovery. He had been drinking. He stumbles out of EverFresh Delights market and bumps into Jamie Jolina.

"Sorry" he says capturing his balance.

"It's okay" she says picking her purse up. "Thornton?" she asks after noticing who it was.

"Huh?" he says looking up trying to stop the world from spinning.

"Thornton, it's Jamie. From college" she reminds him.

"Jamie… Jamie, it's coming back now" he says. Jamie grabs his arm helping him stabilize himself.

"You look like you've had a rough night" she starts. "Here, I'll help you" she says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

That Afternoon:

"Sir, Miss. Sun is here to see you."

"Send her in" Jeffrey tells his assistant.

"Sir" she says walking in.

"Did you complete your… assignment?" he asks her.

_Li-Anne steps out of her car holding the gun and walks towards the house. She is about to kill a man she loves or, at least, use to love. She walks to the house and swings the door open. She walks through the house. She goes into the bedroom where Romeo was waiting for her. He sits in the chair staring back at her._

"_I heard this was your next assignment" he says to her._

_She raises her gun, staying silent._

"_Can you really pull that trigger?" he asks her. "Do you remember…" he starts. Before he can finish Li-Anne pulls the trigger._

"Yes, sir, I completed the assignment."

"Good job, Li-Anne. Good job."

* * *

"New polls show you in the lead" Nancy's assistant informs her.

"Ha ha, Vita must be having a fit right now" she says. "Call Geoffrey to my office. I need to discuss with him."

"Well… He's not here right now" the assistant informs her.

"Where the hell could he be?" Nancy picks up the phone and calls Geoffrey. "Voicemail…"

* * *

Lady had been in hiding for the last several weeks followed by her continued failure and Jeffrey's continued success. Accompanied with her seclusion was wine. She would often watch the news featuring Caroline who turned against her. Lady was almost entirely invisible, that is until she got a mysterious letter in the mail that read:

"I want the same thing you want. I will get you all the information you need."

* * *

That Night:

"You're finally awake" Jamie says to Thornton.

"Where am I?"

"I brought you to my house. With what you said I thought it would be a bad idea to bring you back home. So, what lead you here" she asks him.

"My wife… We're two different people" he reveals.

"Tell me about it. My boyfriend and I just ended things. I feel as if there is no one like me" she tells him.

"There's someone out there for everyone."

"Really? You believe that?"

"Sometimes…"

"You're definitely not the Thornton I knew in college" she says with a laugh. "Look what you've grown in to."

"I'm not the only one. Just look at you. You've really… blossomed."

* * *

As Morgana laid in bed she felt her stomach, feeling the life growing inside of her. Every bump in the night she heard and analyzed. She kept peeking out from behind the curtain and say the empty street as she awaited and hoped Thornton would come home.

* * *

Jamie tended to Thornton making more coffee. They spread out on the couch together, reminiscing. They eventually passed out in each other's arms.

* * *

Holly and her husband toast to their success. Her father watches from afar hoping his daughter wont see through his lies. Holly places her glass down and excuses herself. She walks into the bathroom and falls to the ground as she throws up.

* * *

Nancy puts Malcolm to bed. She exits his bedroom in her floor length robe. Geoffrey returns home and walks up the stairs. She attempts to greet him but his silence speaks volume.

* * *

Gunther looked over paperwork, adding his initials to some documents that were already signed with the Vanderburg's name.

* * *

Lady holds the note in her hand, with a glass of wine in the other. A thousand thoughts run through her head as she prepares for her final shot against Jeffrey.

* * *

As everyone from Sunset Valley to Bridgeport planned their next move and ended their nights the board of directors made a shocking change in schedule and sent out a notice alerting all the contenders that a new CEO will be appointed to Llama Corp. sooner than expected.

* * *

Li-Anne walked through the woods. With her mission seemingly completed Jeffrey let loose and let her out of his sights. Maybe he thought too soon.

She walked to a lake in the center of the wooded area. A man appears from the shadows in a hood. He approaches Li-Anne.

"You made it" she says with a smile.

"Of course I did" Romeo says pulling his hood down.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank-you to the reviews. Sorry for the wait.

The Grand Estate - Chapter Fourteen

"We are pleased to announce our new business venture with Sunset Valley's very own Gunther Goth" Renauld Vanderburg announces to the sea of reporters. Cameras flash at the podium. Renauld joined by his wife and of course by Gunther.

With the news of Gunther Goth starting a new company with the help from the very powerful Vanderburg's the board of directors of Llama Corp. had decided that if their company was going to be saved they needed to appoint a new CEO as quickly as possible.

* * *

The news was sent out. Vita, Holly, and Nancy all got notice that the vote would be cast later that week and the new CEO will be named. Holly and Nancy were very confident in their leads while Vita held out for a plan of her own.

* * *

Jamie shoots up. "What happened?" she asks looking around her house.

Thornton wakes up, yawning. "What?" he asks, stretching out.

"Nothing happened, right?" she says feeling her clothes. She's completely dressed. "Good, nothing happened" she says relieved.

"Not that it would have been so bad" Thornton says getting up and putting his shoes on.

"What?" she questions the man she had a crush on in college.

"Oh, nothing. I really need to get to the business towers. I can see you later?" he asks.

"Oh, yea, sure. Come by after work."

He smiles at her and leaves.

* * *

Morgana awakes to much disappointment that Thornton never returned. Nothing else to do, she changes into her work clothes and leaves for the hospital.

* * *

That Afternoon:

Vita walks through her mansion, her quiet, empty mansion. No husband. No children. No business. She still had her political term but she even knew that wouldn't last long. She then decided that she didn't have any children anymore and she was going to do whatever it takes to get the corporation back.

* * *

"Hello" Nancy says answering the phone. It's Gunther.

"I have a business proposition for you" he informs her.

* * *

"What is this about?" Nancy asks Gunther. She sits in his house on the hills. Cornelia stands by the bar, silent, making drinks.

"As you may have heard already, I have…"

"Your plans with the Vanderburg's? I heard about it" she reveals. "What do you want from me?"

"I may have… mistakenly placed Nick in charge before. I have noticed my… accident and your… importance" he began.

"And?" she asks.

"Looking back and with the help of the Vanderburg's they have told me that we need someone to join with us. Someone like you" he tells her. He opens a folder and slides a paper across the coffee table.

"What's this?" she asks picking it up.

"An agreement, if you wish to join us."

"What's this part?" she asks, pointing at the paragraph.

"Oh" he says, taking a sip from his drink. "That's just" he starts, shifting in his chair. "It's an agreement on your part that if you do join us that you will withdrawal yourself from all power of Llama Corp."

"Give up all my power?"

"In a manner of speaking" Cornelia says butting in.

"Honey, please" Gunther says. "You will have all the power you need in your new position."

"I need too, I need too…"

"Of course, take all the time you need. Just make sure you make your decision before the board announces their decision. At that time the offer will be rescinded" he says.

* * *

That Night:

Lady gets an email from an unknown source.

"All the information you need" it reads with several attachments of her ex-husband's corrupt activities.

* * *

Vita gets a call.

"Did you get the schedule?" she asks. "Good. That's when it will happen. Make sure they keep quiet" she continued.

"Of course" Nick says on the other end before hanging up. He smirks before he tucks the phone back into his suit pocket.

* * *

Nancy sits in her bedroom. Her long rope draped around the chaise she sits in. A glass of wine in her hand. Geoffrey comes home.

"What's wrong?" he asks hanging his coat up.

"Geoffrey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I… ."

"What's going on? I thought the announcement wasn't until tomorrow?"

"Oh, I wont need to wait that long" she informs him. "You're free" she whispers.

"What did you just say?"

"You're free. The divorce papers and signed." she says.

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Thank-you" he speaks before he leaves the bedroom.

* * *

"I've been waiting" Jamie says to Thornton. "It's getting pretty late" she says.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I know I told you I'd stay over but I've been out thinking for the last few hours. No matter how mad I am at Morgana I can't let her… I need to talk to her" he tells her.

"Oh… okay then" she stutters with him leaving with almost no sincerity shown for his old classmate.

* * *

Geoffrey walks over to the beach house on the tip of his city. He looks through the window and notices Morgana sitting on the couch. Reading. She turns and notices him. Within seconds she is downstairs.

"You're pregnant? Does Thornton know?" he asks.

"Yes… but he doesn't know that it's…" she looks down.

"Wait… is it… mine?"

She nods. He hugs her. From down the block Thornton comes. He looks on as he sees his wife hug another man.

* * *

The Next Day:

The board of directors are the first at the business towers where the announcement and the signing will take place. Camera crew arrive. A limo pulls up. Holly and Jeffrey exit and walk into the venue.

"No one else is here" she says to Jeffrey.

"That's odd" he replies. Holly touches her stomach. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks her.

"I'm fine" she says trying to calm herself.

* * *

Vita is at home and watches the live feed of either her daughter or Nancy getting the CEO position. She knows she has no shot any longer.

* * *

Lady opens the email and prints all the documents. She calls over her assistant. She puts all the documents into a folder.

"Deliver this to the police. Do not leave a name. Do not tell them anything" she informs her.

* * *

"It's getting quite late so with or without all attendees the meeting will start" a member begins.

* * *

Nancy is driving up to the Goth house where she plans to do something she never thought she could.

* * *

"Without further ado the new CEO of Llama Corp. based on the survey done by all board members is…"

* * *

Nancy arrives at the Goth household where she informs Gunther she is ready to sign the papers.

"Cutting is quite close, aren't we?" he asks her.

They walk into the house. She goes into the living room and signs the papers. Cornelia walks in.

"Holly is the new CEO" she informs the two.

* * *

Vita smirks at TV screen as she hears the announcement. Nick calls her.

"My love, everything is set in motion" he tells her.

"Don't screw this us" she tells him hanging the phone up.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! A lot of revelations came up and more will definirely be coming in the future chapoters! Thanjs for reading everyone and thanks to all the reviews.


End file.
